moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lelend Smith
Final wish A long faced panda named Banjo limped towards the command center in Stormwind using his staff as a crutch.He carried a shield on his left arm covered in a linen sack as well as a large wiggling sack on his back. He rounded the corner in old town to see the arch way. He looked at the nine steps to the pathway into the CC as if he faced the Path of a Hundred Steps one more time. His legs grew weak as he placed his paw on the first step, and the red hair around his eyes darkened as he looked into the archway. He sniffled and pressed on to finish his last order and request of his employer and friend. Inside the CC everything was going as it should. Somewhere barking orders, some were setting up patrols and some having lunch or waking up from the night shift. Four stood outside on the hill overseeing things as they had for a while. Three humans and one short and bouncy gnome, Sheeley Sit'Tabat. Things seemed as they always had though internally things had changed a while back. Some say the changes worked, some disagreed with them, but in the end no one had a say, they just followed orders afraid to step out of line in front of certain people. Banjo addressed the guards and explained why he was there. They kinda slumped in their armor and after a moment, one pointed towards the hill at the four. Banjo slowly turned after nodding to the guard and started to walk again, dragging his feet to the top of the small hill beside the door. Sheeley spotted Banjo and waved excited at first but after she caught a glimpse of Banjos face her demeanor turned to concerned. The pandaren approached her and dropped to his knees. "Lieutenant Sheeley Sit'Tabat. I humbled and saddened by the news I bring you." He would pull the shield off his back and lay it down in front of her,"This is the shield of the Count of Westmore has fallen in the invasion...." he would sniffle a moment "....and I am sorry for the loss." Silence fell as he placed the shield down on the ground and uncovered it showing the hand that Sheeley had previously made him to replace one he lost and the handle and a shard of his trusty sword, Peacebloom. By now, attention had been drawn and a small crowd formed. Finally someone choked out, "How?" Banjo sniffled , wiped his nose ,and looked up. "He saved a child but sacrificed himself. After being scorched alive he threw his shield as the flame from a great demon melted him. As he threw his shield with all his might his mechanical hand and what was left of peacebloom flew with it." He would tear up,"Nothing else is left of him. His last words were, "Return the shield to her." After a few moments and a puddle of tears beneath him, a faint cry was heard from the backpack. "Easy little one. We will be there soon. I am sure you are hungry." he says. He turns and looks out the archway, " He talked highly of all his friends in here. He would laugh and tell stories. Some nights he would tear up at the way he trained people. He was a kind man with a large heart. Always there to help those who needed it or strike those down who deserved it. " Banjo would walk out the archway from the Command Center and lumber towards the Orphanage. The shield lied on the ground with the mechanical hand wielded into it, gripping it tight. On the back of it was engraved, "This is to protect those who deem themselves too weak to do anything about something they have greater power over......" and on the handle under the leather of Peacebloom, on the handle, the phrase continued, "....and this is to strike down the weak who consider themselves more powerful than others." History ---- Once he joined the Guard, Lelend Smith set out to help the city. He worked hard to prove himself and climb the ranks and he was rewarded for doing so. After being awarded the rank of Master Sergeant he set out to train ALL recruits that came in under his watch in the best ways possible to help combat the cities criminal problems. He also took up took the time to learn the laws of Stormwind to better help the Guard as a barrister for them. It was at this time he befriended a gnome named Sheeley Sit'Tabat and together they became a force that was never reckoned with on the Law field. In the time he was in the Guard he also was taught to be a first rate pugilist from Andorizan Nightgale. After a while in the guard and a change in power he noticed that the Guard wasn't what he had joined before and pulled rank and left. After a few months he felt the need to come back to the guard but thanks to a communication break down and a falling out with Lord Marshal Adroby Relindor he went to the keep and filled paperwork to become a Blacksmith for the Grand Alliance. Since the war has cooled down on Draenor and the need for less and less armor and weapons has became a problem, the Master Sergeant has taken to cruising the streets again. He walks mostly by himself and is always willing to help and is looking for his next major score to create a set of armor or a weapon for someone. Youth Lelend is one of three brothers and oldest of a set of twins. He never knew either of his brothers but always felt a tug between light and darkness never knowing why.His lineage comes from a clan of weapon smiths who had a blood contract with a demonic group. Sometimes it shows but after later family memebers found out they moved towards the light. Most now are paladins or priest but few give into the darkness and become something other then human. Raised by his grandfather after his Father, a paladin, and mother and older brother, both priest, were lost in a fight against the black dragon flight. Papaw, his grandfather, trained him in the art of two-handed weaponry. Though his arts trained him hard in the Axe he longs for a sword and at times a shield to protect those around him. After Papaws death he made his way Stormwind via goblin trade boat. An orc warship opened fire on the trade boat and demolished it and Lelend snuck off on a life boat. He was lost at sea and stranded on an island for 8 years. It was a bountiful place and he was able to stay in great health. One day a goblin trade ship happened upon the island and in the darkness of night he stole a small sailing ship from them and set off to Stormwind. After making it to Stormwind he went to the banker and withdrawed all of his Papaws old gear. After working odd jobs as protection for people he decided to hit the big leagues and find work for Stormwind City herself. Notable Titles His proudest and most notable title to date is Master Sergeant. It was awarded to him and it wasn't expected. It was a title earned and that he will always carry with him. He is also discovering his Noble roots in Westfall. He heard the stories growing up and understand the struggle of the providence. He believes that it is his and his fellow nobles responsibility to fix the problems of Westfall. He has discovered that his family owned a large portion of the northwest region of Westfall known as Westmore. It was own by an old Count known as Count Harold Piotr Westmore. The estate was left many years ago to his great grand-father Wincton Daniel Smith. He has discovered that his grand-father, aka. Papaw, never got a chance to rule over the since he was still military and was called to arms. His great-grand-father was around when the Masons needed tools and more then obliged them with the tools they needed. This is also what lead to the fall of Westmore. When the Masons revolted, Westmore backed the decision of Stormwind. That is the last record of his family and nothing is known on what happen to them. The land still stands, for the most part barren but is slowly being reworked by Lelend. He grew wheat and pumpkins this year and donated all of it to the people of Westfall. He is hunting a new crop this winter that will grow in the fertile soil and is more then just wheat for the region. He has hired a lazy panda known as "Banjo" that is suppose to keep gnolls away from his farm. He does house a small, state of the art, "Smithy" in his back yard. =Personality= ---- This is one angry man! He has put up with enough shit from enough people to flip on and break his asshole button. He has a smart mouth on him and has NO problem telling you how he feels about something. Has a strong belief in the light. He believes it will guide him to what he needs to do. He helped him find his way to Stormwind and it will help him through life. Has a short temper and is extremely racist towards High Elves and Blood Elves. No rhyme or reason why but he just can't stand them. He also can't stand dealing with idiots or teenagers. He has keep body movements that show his irritation such as an eye twitch and the ability to kick helmets to extreme lengths. These attitudes never came out in him until he reach his Master Sergeant rank within the Stormwind Guard. The recruits changed him into more then just a physically hardened man. It made him irritable as fel! He can be bull headed almost all of the time as well as mouthy. He believes that if you can't be told after a while you can have the idea or belief of what the situation is beaten into you. This is just the way he is now. And he is going to fight tooth and nail for anything he believes in. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Warriors Category:Soldiers Category:Blacksmiths Category:Stormwindian